duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Gachinko Judge
Gachinko Judge is a keyword and keyword action shared among each of the 5 monocolored civilizations. Details Cards with this triggered keyword play a game of Gachinko Judge in order to determine if some subsequent effect will happen. To play Gachinko Judge, the player, and his opponent reveals the top card of their decks, and if the cost of the player's card is the same or more than his opponent's, he wins and an effect triggers. Gachinko Judge has never yet been the sole effect of a card, such that a card is of entirely no use should its controller lose at Gachinko Judge. Most games of Gachinko Judge are creature-based and trigger when a creature with the keyword attacks. However, some creatures trigger a game of Gachinko Judge when they enter the battle zone and spells with the ability to trigger a game as their final effect. While it is luck based, unlike the similar Rock-Paper-Scissors, Gachinko Judge is not completely reliant of one's luck as via deck-building one can increase the chances of winning it and moving high-cost cards on the top of one's deck can almost guarantee one would win Gachinko Judge at least once. However, it is generally not recommended to fill one's deck with high-cost cards just to win Gachinko Judge as doing so violates the logic of deck building and thus increasing the chances of a player losing the game. While being a seemingly unreliable ability, Gachinko Judge cards such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Gachinko Roulette had managed to put themselves on top of the metagame and even entering the Hall of Fame. Reminder Text The current reminder text for Gachinko Judge reads; Example Cards with the Gachinko Judge ability Creatures: |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= Evolution Creatures: category=Gachinko Judge category=Evolution Creature Spell category=Gachinko Judge category=Spell Support Rulings *Q: If I win a game of Gachinko Judge, am I forced to trigger the ability (such as Aqua Hammer Price? **Yes, it is compulsory. However you must follow the resulting rules text as closely as any other, so if the effect says you "may" do something if you win, then you may choose not to do it, as with Aqua Hammer Price's optional draw. You must cycle the top card of your deck, however, so even if the result of Gachinko Judge ultimately does nothing, you will at the very least have to have revealed and rotated out the top card of your deck. *Q: What happens if your opponent wins the game of Gachinko Judge? **Nothing, they do not get any benefits from winning Gachinko Judge. Note the Gachinko Judge rules text only cares if you, the controller of the Gachinko Judge ability, win, and it only proceeds if you do. *Q: I have a card that prevents my opponent from looking at the top of his deck (Such as Kyu Kyura Kyurax and I play Gachinko Judge with him. What happens? **The opponent is considered to have been revealed a cost 0 card and you win. Color percentages There are a total of 37 cards with the Gachinko Judge ability, which breaks down by civilization as such: * = 21% (8/37) * = 19% (7/37) * = 13% (5/37) * = 27% (10/37) * = 19% (7/37) (These statistics were last checked on January 17, 2013) Trivia *This keyword is designed after the Clash keyword from Magic: The Gathering, an ability allowing you to "Clash" with your opponent. You won a "Clash" by revealing a card from the top of your deck with a strictly higher cost than your opponent, allowing your card to gain an additional or stronger effect. Besides the stricter criterion for victory, another key difference between the two abilities is that Clash lets you keep your topdeck in place afterward if you wish, whereas Duel Masters requires the card to be put on the bottom of your deck. **The Kaijudo trading card game later received the same ability, also named . Rulings Category:Gachinko Judge Category:Keyword Action Category:Keyword